Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling HARQ-ACK index mapping and uplink resource allocation for channel selection transmission in an inter-band Time Division Duplex (TDD) Mode. That is, the present disclosure relates to a method of mapping HARQ-ACK indexes, and transmitting Physical Uplink Control CHannel (PUCCH) ACK/NACK (A/N) in a state where TDD transmission modes between bands are different and scheduling between subcarriers is set, and apparatuses for implementing the method, and may overcome limitations in transmission/reception subframes.
Discussion of the Background
As communication systems have developed, various wireless terminals have been utilized by consumers, such as, enterprises and individuals. A current mobile communication system, for example, 3GPP, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like, may be a high capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data, such as, image data, wireless data and the like, beyond providing a sound-based service. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that transmits high capacity data comparable with a wired communication network. Large capacity data can be efficiently transmitted through a plurality of Component Carriers (CCs). Meanwhile, in a Time Division Duplex (TDD) system, Transmission (Tx) and Reception (Rx) are performed using particular frequency bands, and data can be transmitted and received based on divided time slots.
According to a channel selection and PUCCH format 3 transmission method in conventional (Release-10 (Rel-10)) Carrier Aggregation (CA) TDD, it is assumed that the number of Downlink (DL) subframes associated with PCell Uplink (UL) subframes are always the same, because Rel-10 CA TDD defines that all serving cells have the same TDD UL-DL configuration. However, in Rel-11 in which different TDDs configurations are made in different carriers, additional handling is used to support the Physical Uplink Control CHannel (PUCCH) transmission method. Accordingly, the present teachings disclose an additional handling method, which may solve errors in the PUCCH transmission method that are generated in such an environment.
That is, a method for solving problems of the conventional Rel-10 channel selection transmission method generated by different PDSCH HARQ timings between a PCell and an SCell and improving the Rel-10 channel selection transmission method is needed.